Evil Experiment
by Victorious-Mind
Summary: Ed and Al go to a warehouse to investigate. Edward gets injected by a mysterious woman when Al's away, yet he doesn't tell anyone. But the next day,he starts seeing hallucinations that make him see the things he's terrified the most! Will Roy and the rest of the team be able to help him? Parental!RoyEd,Parental!MilitaryEd.Slight EdWin in the epilogue. Rated T for swearing. ENJOY!
1. The Beggining

-EVIL EXPERIMENT-

Plot: Ed and Al go to a warehouse to investigate if the rumors about someone conducting experiments are true. Edward gets injected by a mysterious woman when Al's away, yet he doesn't tell anyone anything. But the next day, he starts seeing hallucinations that make him see the things he's terrified the most. Will Roy and the rest of the team be able to help him? Story better than summary, I promise. Parental!RoyxEd, Parental!MilitaryxEd. Slight EdxWin in the epilogue. Rated T for swearing. Review and ENJOY!

* * *

A/N: Hello again. Here I am with my recent fanfiction. This random story came in my head at 3 am in the morning because I wasn't able to sleep. (Drank too much coffee. Duhh -.-) So I just wrote it. And well, I don't want to brag but I think I did a pretty good job. Anyways here you go!

* * *

CHAPTER 1: The Beginning

"According to the rumors, there is someone conducting experiments near the south, a bit outside of Central. They say there are sounds coming from a warehouse there. I want you, Fullmetal, to go and investigate the place and tell me what you find. And if there isn't anything well, too bad. There's a car waiting outside."

"Alright." Edward said quietly.

"You're dismissed."

_He's dismissing me? I don't need to be dismissed. _

He opened the doors and walked down the stairs as Alphonse who was waiting for him, looked at him. Ed was sure if he could see Al's face expression, he would be giving him a quizzed look. "What is it this time?"

"The Colonel said there might be a person doing experiments near the south. We're going to go there and see if it's true."

"There might be something related to the stone too, brother." Al said as they walked to the car waiting for them outside.

"Maybe. But we'll just have to wait till we get there. And still, if there isn't anything about the stone there, it still will be pretty interesting."

They entered the back of the car and waited for the driver. As Edward played cards with his brother during the car ride, he had no idea that tomorrow he would face the most terrifying moments of his life because of something that was going to happen in a few hours.

* * *

"This house looks deserted, I'm not sure if we're going to find anything." Edward said as he faced the old two-story building. It was mostly made out of wood and there was a moldy smell in the air. They stepped inside as the floor creaked with noise.

_This place is huge.._

"Al, why don't you stay here and I'll go upstairs. It'll be easier that way. There must be lot of rooms here."

"Okay, brother." Al said as he turned the corner and disappeared.

Edward slowly walked up the stairs with caution, looking for any signs of life or something that wasn't covered in dust. He approached a closed door and pushed it.

Spider webs and dust. Nothing else.

Ed started coughing as he walked away. Another closed door. He pushed open that one too, only to find a chair facing the window this time.

_What the hell?_

He walked and took a closer look at the chair. It wasn't covered in dust and the window was clean. The window was facing the forest. It sure was a nice sight.

Anything else, it hadn't been touched.

He exited the room and walked deeper in the hall. He opened the last door on the right. And there it was.

There was a table and a chair in the middle with testing tubes. There was a chair next to it. The jars surrounded the ground near the wall. But the surprising thing was, they were all empty and covered in dust like everything else. Edward walked inside to take a closer look. It sure was a strange place.

Well, it was a rumor after all.

_Someone might have been experimenting in here but that would be years ago, judging by the way everything looks. But there might be someone coming here once in a while to look at the sight outside in the next room._

He wondered why it was abandoned; it would be a nice place to stay.

That is until he heard a creak behind him.

Too close.

Before Edward had the chance to turn around, someone had tied a blindfold over his eyes and wrapped an arm around his waist, trapping his arms and preventing him from putting his hands together.

"Hey! Who the hell are you and what the hell you want? Let go!" he struggled but no budge.

"Shh... I don't want to hurt you."

_A woman? What the hell?_

How was she that strong?

"What do you want?"

"You're very young; I definitely would like to see the effects."

"What the hell are you talking about, let go!"

Suddenly, he felt a stinging pain in his left wrist.

"Don't worry, it won't kill you or harm you. Just a little test. I'll see you later.."

The woman's arm disappeared and as Edward tore out the blindfold, she was gone. Ed could hear her footsteps fading in the distance.

He took out his glove and lifted up the sleeve of his red coat to find a little red mark. Had the woman injected him with some strange poison?

He was suddenly filled with cold fear as if he had been filled with liquid nitrogen. Why had the woman done that? Who was she? What did she want? What effects?

He couldn't possibly tell Alphonse about it. There were already lot of worries in their heads, and he didn't need to add another one. He would just keep it to himself. And he definitely wouldn't tell the Colonel. Why would he care about him anyway? Even if he did, Ed definitely wouldn't want someone worrying about his own problems. He didn't want anyone to carry his own burdens.

It was his fault anyway. He had dropped his guard. If he told the Colonel what happened, what would he do? Lecture him on how careless he was and blah blah blah.

Edward rubbed his stinging arm, as if trying to make it disappear.

"What's wrong, brother?" Alphonse had appeared at the door.

"Oh Al, I think I got bit by some bug or something. This place is crawling with old insects."

"What's that in your hand?"

Ed realized he was still holding the blindfold. "I...found it on the floor. What about you? Did you find anything?"

"Nothing. Did you see anyone?"

"Well, I saw a woman in the next room; she was just sitting in front of the window, watching outside. I asked her if there was anyone living here or doing strange things, but she told me there isn't anyone and that she only came there because she liked the view. I found these in here but they're all dusty and probably hadn't been used for months." Edward lied.

"Are you going to tell the Colonel about the woman?"

"No, why would he care? Let's get out of here."

As they rode in the back of the car going to the hotel, Edward looked outside with a thoughtful look on his face. He wasn't talking much. His left wrist stung and he was afraid of the unknown. What the hell was it going to do to him? He rubbed his arm once again.

"Brother, are you alright? You're acting weird. Is there something you're not telling me?"

"What? No… I have a headache and I'm tired, that's all. And I still have to write a stupid report for that Colonel bastard when we get back."

"Why don't you sleep? I'll tell you when we get to the hotel."

Edward closed his eyes, but he knew he wouldn't sleep with a bunch of awful thoughts in his mind.

* * *

Roy Mustang watched as the fifteen-year-old state alchemist walked slowly into his room with a piece of paper. He was late half an hour again. His eyes looked sunken, telling Roy that he didn't get enough sleep, or not at all. He also wasn't wearing his gloves and holding his left wrist.

"Here, my report." Fullmetal said quietly.

The Colonel took it and skimmed through.

"_Upon investigating the warehouse near the south, I come to say that there wasn't anyone and that the whole place is covered in dust. There is a room full of jars and testing tubes but they were empty and also dusty, meaning that there hasn't been anyone there for at least a year."_

"So there wasn't anyone, huh?"

"It's in the report…" Edward replied.

"It's too short, Fullmetal. Like you!" But Edward didn't give a reaction.

"I didn't have anything else to write." He turned around, facing the door. "Am I dismissed?"

Roy Mustang was surprised. He hadn't yelled back for calling him short. And what was up with the attitude?

_Something serious must have happened…_

"What's wrong?" he asked with sympathy.

Edward turned back. "Nothing. And if there was anything, why would you even care?"

"Look Edward, if there is something you're keeping to yourself, then you better-"

Edward suddenly grabbed his wrist with pain as if he was just struck with lightning. He fell to his knees and lowered his head.

"Ed…Edward?"

Ed started shaking, then his eyes rolled behind his head and he fell on his side like a stone.

Roy ran beside him. "Edward?! Edward, wake up!" He checked his pulse and it was normal. Roy shook him and pulled his hair out of his face. Ed had gone pale.

_Did he faint? _

In about fifteen seconds, Edward opened his eyes and sat up.

"Fullmetal?" Roy Mustang asked.

"Who the hell are you?" Edward yelled looking beside the Colonel.

"Wh-what?" Roy Mustang said as he looked beside him. There wasn't anyone there.

_What is going on?_

* * *

A/N: Yeah, Edward is angry at the moment. But soon he's gonna be... screaming? Okay… No spoilers. Just tune in! I would really appreciate if you gave me some constructive criticism on how to make this better. AND PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Facing The Horror

A/N: Alright, I was very mean to Ed in this chapter. But come on! Who wouldn't go crazy by seeing those things? TELL ME! Just hope that Roy will be able to help him… THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS!

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Facing the Horror

Edward stood up and stared at the white human silhouette in front of him. "What do you want?" he yelled.

"Come on, Edward. Can't you recognize your own mother?" Trisha said as she walked towards Ed.

His face softened. "M…mom?"

"But look what did you did to me." His mother turned into that creature from the failed human transmutation.

_No…this can't be happening…_

The creature continued walking towards him. "Does someone do that to their own mother?"

"NO! Stay away from me! You're not my mom! You're not real!" Edward walked backwards till he hit the wall and fell on the floor. He grabbed a broom that was next to him and waved it in front of him.

"Stop it! Get away from me!"

Roy Mustang held Ed by the shoulders and shook him. "EDWARD! Snap out of it!"

Ed started screaming. "No! Let me go!"

His mother's figure turned to Nina and Alexander's chimera form.

"Big brother, wanna play? Come on, let's play!"

Edward started trembling in fear, tears rolling down his eyes.

"No…You're dead! It's not true! It's not real! You're not real!"

Edward slipped away from Roy's grasp and started running towards the door. It was like he couldn't see anyone at the moment and fear had taken over him.

"Brother?" Alphonse said as he saw his brother come out of the Colonel's office as if someone was chasing him.

"Al…Alphonse?"

Al looked at his brother in surprise. The last time he'd seen those fear-filled eyes in his brother was when they tried human transmutation and Alphonse was disappearing. "What's wrong, brother?"

Roy came up behind Edward. "He's hallucinating! Catch him before he runs away Alphonse!"

"What?"

Ed shook with fear and hopelessness as Alphonse's armor began to melt.

"Look. This is what you did to me." Alphonse said as he turned into a molten lump of metal on the ground.

"N-no! Al…Alphonse! Alphonse! NO! This isn't real! It's not happening!" Edward said as he tried to reach out but he knew he couldn't do anything.

As his brother's blood seal melted in front of his eyes, Alphonse's molten arm reached out and pointed at him. "I…hate…you…"

Roy grabbed Ed by the arm and tried to pull him towards himself. But Ed hadn't even noticed.

"Al….Alphonse… ALPHONSE! NO!" Edward pushed away Roy, and began running towards the exit.

_It's not real. It's just a nightmare. I'll wake up soon. I just have to. It's not true. Please… _

He bumped into someone and fell on the floor. He looked up.

It was Maes Hughes's corpse. Nearly skeletal, bits of skin peeling here and there and those scary dead lifeless eyes.

"This is all your fault." Hughes said to him. Ed began screaming hysterically.

"Mr. Elric?" Armstrong looked at him in wonderment.

Ed turned around on the floor and tried to crawl away on his knees. "Please…you're dead…I..I.." he stuttered.

"Major Armstrong! He's hallucinating! You have to grab him before him before he harms himself!"

"Okay…"

Edward started screaming once again as he felt someone grab and lift him up from behind.

"Let go of me! NO! YOU'RE DEAD! This is only a nightmare! I'll wake up soon!" he yelled as he punched struggled in the grip of Maes Hughes's corpse. It sounded as if he was trying to make himself believe those words without effort.

"No, it isn't. Since you're the one that caused my death, I decided to bring you back with me to my grave. I can't see my wife or Elicia in that dark place. It's lonely in there, you know?"

"Sir, maybe you should restrain him till he calms down. You'll get nowhere like this." Hawkeye appeared next to the Colonel and Alphonse, looking pretty concerned. "And maybe blindfold him too…"

"Brother! Listen to me! Please!"

But Edward didn't even notice him.

"Good idea, lieutenant. Alphonse, can you call a doctor?" Colonel asked.

"Alright." Alphonse said and headed for the phone booth.

"Major, carry him to the medical room."

Edward screamed, kicked, punched but soon he was strapped to a bed.

"What do you want from me?! Let me go! I didn't do anything! PLEASE!"

Roy grabbed a cloth and tied it over the hysteric boy's eyes in worry.

"Please Edward, it'll be over soon. Just calm down. Please..."

Ed couldn't see or hear Hughes anymore and he couldn't move. "Let me go! What do you want from me?!" he yelled as he struggled against his binds.

Meanwhile, the rest of Roy's team including Denny Brosh and Maria Ross had arrived in the room as well.

"Tell us, Ed. Tell us how you killed my best friend. Tell us how you killed your mother. Tell us how you killed your brother. After all, it's your fault." said the Colonel's voice.

"NO! I didn't kill them! PLEASE! I didn't kill anyone! Let go! Please stop this! PLEASE!"

"What's happening to him?" Havoc said as he threw his cigarette in the trash, filled with worry.

Roy Mustang sat down on the other bed and shook every time Ed yelled for it to stop. He lowered his head and began to think.

"You know maybe it'll be for the best if we just knock him out..." Falman suggested. "I can't stand seeing him like this. What could have happened?"

"It's like someone's torturing him." Fuery added.

"Knocking him out seems like the best idea." Breda said.

"NO! We have to wait till the doctor gets here!" Roy spoke sternly.

Alphonse entered the room. "He said he'll be here in ten minutes..." he spoke while staring at his brother thrashing widely, doing anything he could to get himself out of his binds. "Brother…"

"Alphonse?"

"Huh?"

"Did something happen yesterday that Edward didn't tell me?"

Al started talking without taking his eyes of his brother. "We separated to search the place. He went upstairs and I stayed below. I didn't find anything so I went upstairs to find my brother. In one of the rooms, there was a clean chair facing a clean window. Then in the room next to it, was my brother looking at some dusty and empty jars and test tubes. He told me that there was a woman who came here time to time to sit by the window and watch the view but she didn't have anything to do with the rumors. He was also clutching his wrist and when I asked him about it, he told me it was a bug bite. He was quiet for the rest of the ride and continued holding his wrist till we got to the hotel."

"He was holding it this morning when he came into my office too." Colonel said as he stood up and ran next to Edward's side. Ed started screaming once again once Roy grabbed his wrist.

Roy Mustang pushed up the left sleeve of his red coat to find a tiny little red mark.

"That's no bug bite. It's a needle mark. He was given an injection."

* * *

A/N: So… is Ed ever going to stop seeing those scary stuff? What will Roy and the others do? Please review and tune in for the next chapter! Or I'll send Pride after yous!


	3. Awake

A/N: Hahaaa…. I stopped Edward's torture for a moment only. So that he'll be… I don't know. Whatever. Roy seems to finally see what Ed's really like, huh? Seriously, when watching FMA:B, Roy did some things that really pissed me off. Like not telling Ed about Maria Ross… Well, here we go Thanks for all your reviews and I hope you're enjoying the story!

***AHEM AHEM, THIS STORY ISN'T YAOI, IT'S PARENTAL. JUST TO MAKE THINGS CLEAR FOR SOME PEOPLE.***

* * *

CHAPTER 3: Awake

Alphonse gasped and so did everyone in the room.

"Brother…he…he..."

"Someone at the warehouse must have done this. Maybe that woman. That bastard…"

After a pause, he turned to Alphonse.

"Damn it! Why didn't he tell me?! Or you?!"

Alphonse sighed. "You know brother's habit. I believe it's because he thinks it's his fault for dropping his guard, and that he should deal with it himself. He doesn't want anyone to be involved and carry his burdens. He doesn't want anyone to get hurt. The reason he didn't tell me is because he probably doesn't want to worry me. You know, he's become more secretive after Mr. Hughes's death. He… he blames himself."

_That kid already has enough things to worry about! And now...I can't believe this!_

_I was just too ignorant not to understand what kind of person he was! _

_Damn it!_

_He was just trying to keep us from getting into his mess, and all this time I thought he was an annoying brat!_

_Stupid Roy!_

"He's not supposed to think that way. Also, he's not responsible for Maes Hughes's death. He didn't kill him." Hawkeye said quietly. Everyone else was just shocked from what they just heard.

"He's been that way all the time. But it keeps getting worse. First, I thought he didn't trust me. But then I realized he didn't want to worry me. And now this… I-I don't know what to do..."

"Alphonse, Edward is the strongest person I know. Don't worry." Havoc said putting a hand on Al's shoulder.

"Right! And he needs us now! And whatever happens, we have to show him that he can rely on us!"

" Sir!" everyone replied in unison.

The voices came back to haunt Ed once again. "Please…go away… Leave me alone… please…"

"Tell us Edward. Tell us how you killed them. Come on, we want to hear…"

"Are you afraid to tell them what you've done, Edward?" said Winry's voice.

"NO! GO AWAY! I won't tell you anything! I never will! I won't, I won't, I WON'T!"

"Come on…If you don't, we'll kill someone precious to you…"

"NO! I rather bite my tongue! AND I WILL! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Alphonse gasped. Roy's eyes widened as he realized what Ed just said.

"Havoc! Do something before he bites his tongue off!"

Havoc grabbed a cloth from the counter and tied it around Ed's mouth, preventing him from doing something horrible.

"Where is that damn doctor?!"

Edward whimpered as tears fell down his eyes and onto the bed sheets.

_Why is this happening to me? Why? Is this going to last forever? _

The doctor finally entered the room and glared at the boy writhing in the bed.

"It's a…little kid?"

Roy Mustang imagined Ed's response in his head. _Call me that again and I'll crush you like a bug! And then you'll see who the small one is!_

He wanted to see and hear that again.

The doctor took a few steps into the room while Lieutenant Brosh explained him the situation.

Edward felt his wrist sting once again as all the voices disappeared. It was finally quiet.

_Is it…over?_

He stopped moving.

"I think he calmed down." said a voice.

_Lieutenant Hawkeye?_

Edward took hold of his situation. He was strapped to a bed with a cloth over his eyes and mouth.

Made sense. He was screaming non-stop for the past hour.

_They must be all here… Oh please… Please don't come back…_

Someone lifted up the blindfold and the gag. Edward blinked a few times to adjust the daylight.

"Please… Please let it be over.." Ed pleaded.

"Edward? Are you alright?"

"Brother?"

"C-colonel? Alphonse?" Edward turned his head to see everyone from Roy's team, Major Armstrong, Lieutenant Denny Brosh and Second Lieutenant Maria Ross, Alphonse, and a doctor.

If Edward wasn't preoccupied thinking about what just happened, he'd think it was very awkward.

"Please… Stop… I didn't kill anyone... Please…" Edward repeated as someone untied him.

"Of course, you didn't. It's over, Edward." said Roy Mustang while Ed lay there without movement.

"It's over… Please let it be over… Please..." he continued shaking.

"We're all here to help you, brother."

"That's right, kiddo. But for that to happen, you need to calm down and tell us what happened." Havoc said as he put a hand on his hair.

Edward took a deep breath and slowly sat up with the help of Roy. "Can I…please have some water?" he said in a shaky voice.

Hawkeye handed him a glass of water. "Here."

Roy Mustang sat beside him and wrapped a reassuring arm around his shoulder.

"We're all here for you and we always will. You can rely on us. You've worried us. We may not look like it but after all, we're a family."

"Ooh! Nice words, Colonel!" said a voice from the back.

Edward was surprised. His hand was shaking but he still had a tight grip. If he didn't, he might have easily dropped the glass on the floor.

"Maybe I still am hallucinating…" Ed mumbled to himself.

_Mustang must have hit his head somewhere._

"Now, tell us what happened. Did someone inject you?"

Edward didn't respond.

"Edward?"

"…She… She came up behind me and…"

_She… A woman._

"Alright, what did she say?"

"It wouldn't harm me or kill me. That it was a little test and that she'd like to see the results. She said she'll see me later."

Ed buried his face in his hands.

"I-it's my entire fault. I dropped my guard. I let you down Colonel. I-I'm-"

"Shh… It's no one's fault. I should have guessed something like this might have happened. It's alright. It's my fault for not making myself trustable enough."

Edward stood up but he didn't raise his head from the floor. Two tear drops hit the floor.

"I-I have to…"

_Stubborn, aren't you?_

"Let it go, Fullmetal. We're fixing it together. That's what families are for."

Then unexpectedly, Edward fell on the floor and in five seconds, he had begun screaming once again.

* * *

Somewhere on a tree branch, a woman smiled as she looked through the binoculars, holding a little device in her hand.

* * *

A/N: OH NOES! What will Ed do now? Why don't you guys predict? Please review and thanks a million for reading!


	4. Running Away

A/N: Thumbs up for insane scientists! WOOHOO! Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

CHAPTER 4: Running Away

"No! Please not again! Go away! GO AWAY!" Edward began. He hadn't even opened his eyes yet.

Roy grabbed him by the shoulders. "Edward, it's alright. We're here. We're by your side."

"Yeah, Fullmetal!"

"Come on, Ed!"

"Mr. Elric!"

Unfortunately, when Ed opened his eyes, Roy could see that fear had gripped his heart once again and Ed was not able to notice him anymore.

Edward sat up and looked around. He saw the corpses of the people he saw seconds ago. Maria Ross and Denny Brosh walked towards him with swords stuck inside their throats. Winry's dying voice came from somewhere.

Ed turned his head away to see Roy Mustang over him, looking down at him. He didn't have pupils and his skin was decayed.

"Look at what you've done to us."

"NO! This isn't real! Let me go!" In one swift moment, Ed stood up, reached at the doctor's kit from the counter and pulled out the scalpel. He dangerously held it in front of him.

"NO! Stay…stay away! Stay away from me!"

Major Armstrong walked towards him but what Ed saw was an unrecognizable man with a decapitated head.

"Please, Mr. Elric,"

"No! STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Edward thrashed the scalpel in front of him, not letting anyone get close to him as he stepped backwards to the door behind him. He opened the door, dropped the scalpel on the floor, and started running towards the exit.

"Stay away. Leave me alone! It's not real!"

Meanwhile, everyone in the room except the doctor had begun running after Edward.

As Ed opened the final door, he tripped and fell all the way down the stairs. There were a few cracking noises but Ed didn't care. He rapidly stood back up and continued running as fast as he could.

After half an hour of continuous running, Edward arrived at an empty lawn, away from people. He no longer had the breath or the energy to run.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" he yelled as he fell to his knees. "Get out of my head!" he sobbed, his shoulders shaking uncontrollably. He gripped the grass and ripped out some. His left arm was stinging.

"Fullmetal, look at yourself, look at your hands. You did this to us."

Edward lifted his shaky hands and stared at them.

They were stained with blood.

"No! Colonel, A-Alphonse, Hawkeye! No! I didn't kill anyone! Please! Help me…please...please!"

He started crawling on the floor, trying to ignore the sounds that wouldn't go away. He was almost out of Central.

"Please…please…stop this… Stop it."

"I think I could help." said a voice behind him even though Ed wasn't in any condition to listen.

All the images and voices faded at once and then there was nothing but darkness.

The woman laughed as she hoisted the unconscious alchemist over her shoulder and walked away.

* * *

"Damn it! We lost him! How is he so fast? Where'd he run off to?" Colonel yelled.

"MR. ELRIC?!" The Major yelled.

_I have to make a plan. He can't be so far away from here. _

"Second Lieutenant Ross, Lieutenant Brosh and Lieutenant Breda, you three go and search the east part of Central. Lieutenant Falman, Lieutenant Fuery and Lieutenant Havoc, you search the west. That leaves the north and south. He couldn't have gone north; it's too far from here. Major Armstrong, Alphonse and Lieutenant Hawkeye, you'll be coming with me."

"Sir!" They all ran towards the directions they were assigned to.

"Now," Colonel started. But before he could say anything, Alphonse had started running a gardener who was moving the lawn.

"Excuse me sir, did you a see a short blond kid with a red coat around here? Please, it's really important."

The man thought for a moment.

"Well a while ago, when I was collecting leaves in the back, I heard screaming. I came running in here. I couldn't clearly tell what it was from far away but I'm pretty sure I saw a blue haired woman carrying someone who was wearing all black. I yelled at them but I guess she didn't hear me."

"Black?" Roy repeated as something red caught his eye about fifteen meters away. He ran towards it to find Ed's red coat.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it! It must be that same bastard who poisoned him! I swear, when I find that bitch-"

"Sir, did you see where that woman went?" Hawkeye asked politely, ignoring Roy.

"She was walking that way," he pointed. "Almost out of Central. That's all I know."

"Thank you very much, sir. You've been a big help."

"Colonel hadn't you sent him to investigate the warehouse in the south, outside of Central?" the Major asked him.

"Yeah… Makes sense now…" Mustang said as he began running. "It's not far away from here, right Alphonse?"

"I think it's only half an hour away…"

"Then it's all settled."

* * *

As soon as Edward retrieved his consciousness, the voices came to haunt him and he began screaming once again.

"You're going to lead them right here from all your yelling. I want them to run around and get tired for a while. I could stop it… for now."

The blue haired woman reached out and took the little device that had been resting on the table and pressed the only button on it.

The bee sting sensation returned and the voices were gone once again.

"They're gone…again. Please…please don't come back…"

"Calm down, hotshot. They are for now."

Ed turned his head towards the voice. There was a middle-aged woman, with straight blue hair wearing a lab coat, and was she sideways? No, Ed was lying down on a bed. She turned towards him and she was wearing bright red lipstick and eye shadow. She looked like a very scary clown. It was the same voice he had heard before. He looked around and he knew he had been there. He tried to raise his arm but it felt so heavy.

Edward was in the warehouse, in the same room with the empty test tubes and jars. He couldn't move from where he lay, besides the obvious shaking that was continuing for a pretty long time.

"What did you do to me?" he said quietly with effort. His throat was sore and he was sure, if he yelled some more he would definitely lose his voice.

The woman lifted up one of the empty syringes and dropped it back on the table. "Tranquilizer. You won't be able to move for a while. Don't worry; I have no intention of hurting you."

"That's what you told me when… Why are you doing this?"

The woman walked towards him. And the crazy glint that Edward saw as she bent over him made him wonder if it was one of the hallucinations. It scared him. He was totally exposed. The woman could easily slice him up right there, and he wouldn't be able to do anything.

_Why do __I__ have to deal with this?_

"Because I am a scientist and this is fun."

Fun. Yes. Definitely.

"I left everything in this room untouched, filled with dust. I conducted my experiments, and cleaned it up afterwards so no one would suspect that I was ever here. And then you came along. Such luck. I just wanted to make sure my serum worked. And it did! It makes a person see the things they're scared the most. And I can control it. Imagine how the military could have used this on spies to get information without physically harming them. But instead they… Never mind, I'll get back on that later."

She picked up the device that she had left on the table and waved it at Edward's face. "You see this? I spent months on it, and finally mastered it. If I press this button here, it will happen again. And when I press another time, it will stop. Wanna see?"

Ed knew what 'it' was. But he didn't reply and continued to stare at the crazy woman in horror.

"I take your silence as a yes." And she pressed.

"Why did you do this to me, Edward? I thought you loved me…"

His mom knelt over him as Ed's eyes filled with tears.

"I hate calling you my son, you ungrateful good-for-nothing."

"Go away! Stop this! Not again… Leave me alone! Please!"

The woman started laughing and she pressed the button again to stop the hallucinations.

"Oh, I never thought I could enjoy this! I can do it all day! It's such a masterpiece. If only they had listened to my ideas…"

Edward tried to glare at her but failed because of his constant shaking.

"You…crazy bitch."

The woman stopped laughing and turned serious. "What was that? I think you didn't quite learn your lesson."

And she clicked her evil toy and left the room.

* * *

A/N: DUH DUH DUH! I am indeed PURE EVIL, since I'm the writer xD Anyways… tune in for next chapter, thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW! Or I'll send Pride after you! He's still alive, you know? And forever will be! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA (I might update tomorrow. If not then definitely after tomorrow, tune in. Love you!)


	5. Search And Find

A/N: Hello again! And now I present you… The second chapter before the last. Plus the epilogue. Anyways… So. Meeting the final and only boss. They'll defeat it pretty easily, won't they? Or… MWAHAHAHAHAAA

* * *

CHAPTER 5: Search and Find

"I don't think we're going to find him here." Havoc said skeptically as they checked another alley without result.

"We don't have a choice, we have to keep searching and do our best. If something happens to that kid, I'll never forgive myself." Lieutenant Falman added.

"Same here."

And they continued running through the streets.

* * *

The blue-haired psychopath left the pleading Edward to himself as she went outside to look for any signs of life. She didn't have to worry about the boy luring them here anymore. He had finally lost his voice. She'd let him suffer a while longer. And when 'they' finally got here, and she was sure they would, well, she had something in mind. She went back inside after she was satisfied and pulled open one of the drawers. As a precaution, she took two syringes and filled them with clear liquid that she made on her own.

_They'll regret that they ever ignored me. I'll show them. They'll truly regret it._

And with that, she inserted the two syringes in her pocket.

* * *

Edward was tired. Since there was nothing he could do, he had given up on saying anything. He had just shut his eyes, refusing to watch the awful images. All that was left was the shaking of his body and the voices torturing his mind that he could not block out.

"We're all dead, and it's all your fault."

"Edward, I never knew you were a killer."

"Brother, why didn't you protect me?"

"Big brother, would you play with me?"

"We're both the same Edward. Both of us experimented on human lives."

"You're no different than a killer."

"Edward, my son, why did you leave me?"

_Am I ever going to wake up?_

"No… It's not true… Just shut the hell up. I can't deal with this anymore. Just please… Stop this."

"Why are you pleading?" the Truth's voice said. "Face it, alchemist. It's your fault. You killed your mother, your brother, the Colonel and his team. And I took over your mind. Equivalent exchange, right?"

"No it isn't. I didn't kill anyone. You're lying. You're not even real."

"Are you still refusing?" the Truth asked.

"You killed my daddy! I'm never going to see him again!" Elicia's voice said.

"Why, brother? I thought we promised to get our bodies no matter what. Why did you just have to let me die? I hate you. And you deserve all of this."

Edward didn't respond.

_I just want it to end. Nothing else. Please._

* * *

"First the Fifth Laboratory incident, and now this." mumbled a worried Maria Ross.

"Seriously, I'm starting to think all the bad things find these kids." Breda added.

"I have a sister and a brother at home almost the same age as them. It just feels so wrong to me that Edward signed up to be in the military when he was only eleven." Denny Brosh said.

"Let's just hope that the others got some leads."

* * *

Colonel Roy Mustang, Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, Major Alex Armstrong and Alphonse Elric stood in front of the abandoned warehouse.

"So this is the place you came yesterday with your brother… It sure looks pretty deserted." The Major said.

"You said that the lab equipment were on the second floor right?"

"Yep."

As they started walking towards the door, the head of a blue-haired woman appeared on the side, watching them. After they saw her, she ran inside.

"That must be her!"

"You won't get away!"

They ran after her, and as they walked inside, she was standing next to some other room on the first floor. Wearing a long lab coat and just staring at them. Then she ran in the room.

The four of them stepped into the room.

"You're cornered."

But then the door behind them shut with a big thud. The room was empty.

An evil laugh. "I knew you'd fall into my trap."

They turned back to face the woman yet her eyes were blank and she was…a fake.

It was just a mannequin.

Then where had the sound came from?

Alphonse glanced at the top left corner of the room and saw a speaker and a camera.

"It must be coming from there." He pointed.

"There is no way out. I've locked you in. You will die in here. And that boy too."

Roy wore his ignition gloves and lifted his hand in anger, about to snap.

"Do you think we're idiots? I'll burn down this door, and when I get to wherever you are, there will be nothing but ashes."

"Now now, Flame Alchemist, do you think that's a good idea? Look at the floor, don't you smell it?"

Roy hesitated as he lowered his gaze.

Black liquid.

"Is this… gasoline?"

"Surely, you wouldn't want to blow yourselves up." said the woman.

Roy frowned in anger and placed his gloves back into his pocket.

"I will break down this door with my glorious alchemy! After all, breaking down doors has been passed down the Armstrong line for generations!"

That annoying laughter again. "That won't work either. I've set it up so that if I don't open the door and someone forces it, it will set off the explosives I've placed. And you still will blow up. I told you! You will die here."

"No, they won't." came another tired voice. The one that they'd all been expecting to hear.

"EDWARD?"

"BROTHER?"

"How would you know? If they won't, you will. After all, this is a lab. Do you want me to tell you how many types of poison there are in here?" said the woman.

No answer.

"Anyways, since you're going to die, I might as well let you choose how you want to die. You will tell me one thing. If what you say is true, I will release one of the poison gases I've created into this room, suffocating you. If what you say is false, well then I'll set off the explosions. So?"

"You crazy bastard, you-"

"Wait, Colonel." Alphonse said quietly.

"But she's threatening-"

"Sir, I think it's best to listen."

Roy stopped fighting.

"If she's going to kill us depending on what we'll say, then we have to find something that will throw her off, so she won't be able to kill us."

"How will that be?"

Alphonse gave him thumbs up. "Just give me a moment. She said she'll set off the explosives if it's false and poison us if it's true. I know!"

He turned towards the camera and spoke in loud clear voice. "You will kill us by setting off the explosives."

"What?" Roy said. That was a sentence set in the future. How was that going to work?

"Good thinking, Alphonse Elric!" The Major said.

"I see. If she really does set off the explosives and kill us, then what we say will be true. But she said she'll suffocate us if we say the truth. And if she suffocates us, what we said we'll be false which means she'll have to kill us by setting off the explosives. She can't kill us either way!"

The woman laughed. "I was waiting for that. It was a tiny riddle to pass the time you see. I knew you'd figure it out, Alphonse Elric. After all, you're his brother. You have to have a few traits the same as his."

"Where is he?! Don't you dare-"

"Find me and you'll find him."

Silence. The door behind them opened.

"Let's go."

And they ran.

"They aren't as stupid as they look, huh? But what will they do after I kill you?"

"They won't fall… for your idiotic tricks." Ed said in an almost whisper. His throat felt like sandpaper.

"What? I couldn't hear you!" the woman sang. "Anyways, you can be as cocky as you want, you won't really have a chance after you die, you know."

_I'm not going to die. Doesn't matter what happens, I'm not dying till I get Al's body back. You just wait and see._

_I have to be patient and hold on._

_Just a while longer._

The scientist woman -who hadn't even told him her name yet- opened another drawer as Ed trailed her with his eyes. She took out a little knife, then turned to Edward and grinned psychopathically.

_What the hell is her problem?_

"I asked them, but I never asked you. How would you like to die? Blood loss or poisoning?"

Ed was just too tired to respond to the woman anymore.

"Answer me!" She waved the knife in front of his eyes.

"You've been shaking for like hours, yet you don't give any reaction when I threaten to slice your throat? Perhaps your body is in some kind of shock. Or did you just give up?" She clicked her tongue. "I never would have expected it from you."

_I'm just so tired… I only want this to end. _

The door was suddenly kicked open and there they stood.

* * *

A/N: This is it... Please review and thanks for reading! I will update in three or four days! SO TUNE IN! :D


	6. The Brave, The Insane, and The End

A/N: And finally the finale. (That sounds weird o_O) I might have made the woman a bit too crazy... But whatever, it's just a story. OR IS IT…? *Psycho theme plays on the background* THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS... I LOVE YOU.

* * *

CHAPTER 6: The Brave, The Insane, and The End

The insane woman was standing in front of the bed Ed was laying, her back facing them. Edward didn't seem to be hallucinating. He just looked extremely tired with sunken eyes and a face that said "I want to sleep".

"Brother!"

The woman put the knife in her other pocket then slowly turned around to face them.

"I've been expecting you."

_Seriously now?_

"Let's get down to business. My name is Jane Carter and I am a scientist."

Roy Mustang stared, his eyebrows raised.

_I could see that. So that's her name. Though, it would be more ironic if her hair was green…_

"Edward, can you move?" he asked.

"Can't…" he coughed. "Tranquilizer."

_What is this? Who can speak with the lowest voice competition?_

_Or did he just lose his voice?_

"Hey, don't just ignore me!" Jane yelled. "I was once in the military, working in the Second Laboratory. But after a while, they started rejecting my ideas, saying it was too dangerous and evil. They threw me on the streets so I built my own laboratory here."

"You know, every evil person I came upon to has to do some kind of speech explaining their past and present. Why? Seriously, no one even cares." Roy muttered wearing his ignition gloves.

"I'm very sorry for you, Miss Carter. But we don't really have time for this." The Major said.

"BUT I DO!" She picked up the same little device from the table and held it for them to see.

"No…Not again." Ed whispered.

Jane ignored him. "Do you know what this is? I've injected the serum I've made into this boy. The serum makes a person see the things they're scared the most."

"You bitch-"

"But you see, there was a part two in my plan. And it's this. When I press this button…"

"Don't…" Ed yelled in a half-scratchy voice.

But she pressed.

"Edward, you were supposed to be Al's big brother, why didn't you protect him?"

"Shut up! Go away! I know it's not real, just… Please… stop."

"I could control it! Isn't it just amazing? I was watching him from a tree with binoculars and it made him go hysterical. I've never enjoyed myself this much-"

Roy had had enough of this bullshit. He snapped and the woman dropped the device on the floor just as the spark hit it. In a few seconds, there was nothing left but ashes.

"YOU BASTARD! I've spent months on that thing! You will pay for that!"

"Thanks… Finally… It's finally over." Edward mumbled.

"OH NO, IT IS NOT. You think you can get rid of me that easily? Think again!" She looked extremely pissed. Her face was red with rage. "So you want to play it rough, huh?"

Hawkeye lifted her gun.

"Don't. Even. Try." Jane said. "Or don't you care if he lives or not?" She took out one of the syringes from her pocket and pointed at Ed's throat.

"Brother!"

The woman smiled. "What are going to do now, huh?"

_I need to try,_ Edward thought.

It took all of Ed's willpower, but very slowly with effort, he lifted up his auto-mail arm. Then while Jane was facing them, distracted, he snapped the needle in half. He threw it across the room, and let his arm hung limp. It felt like dead weight.  
"Way to go, Ed!" Roy yelled.

Jane Carter stared in bewilderment. Her eyes looked insane. "You…you think you could fight me? I'll kill you all! I always have a back-up plan!"

Next she took out the little knife from her pocket and held that to his throat.

_You've got to be kidding me. Out of options, huh? Desperate bitch. _

"See? See? What did I tell you? You cannot win!" She turned to Edward. "Remember, earlier I asked you how you would like to die? Well, you only have one option now!"

Then Jane turned back to them.

"Since I'm a nice person, I'll give you guys a choice. If you, Colonel, take a shot of the new poison I created, I won't kill him. And you'll die happily knowing that he'll live. What do you say?"

"Don't…" Ed whispered. He had been straining his vocal cords since he'd lost his voice.

"Will you shut up for once?" Carter said as she lightly pressed the knife on his throat and drew blood.

Roy looked at the knife, the blood, Edward and that crazy light in Jane's eyes.

_What should I do? But I… Damn…_

"I'll…" he started.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye…you will shoot him if he says yes, right?"

"But Edward, you-" Hawkeye looked at him skeptically. "It changes things…"

"He can't die… before becoming Fuhrer, isn't that what he said?"

"What about you, Mr. Elric? I thought you and your brother had promised each other."

"And that's why he won't die." came a voice.

As Jane Carter stood there, watching them chatter, she didn't notice how close Alphonse had come. He reached out and pulled the knife away, then pushed/threw Jane to the wall.

"No one tries to kill my brother! Except maybe Winry…"

Jane Carter stared at them, yet she didn't look a bit surprised. She stood up, brushed herself off and smiled at them. The five watched in wonderment.

"You cannot win." She calmly inserted her hand in her pocket, took out a syringe. "Desperate calls for desperate measures. I always have a back-up plan. At least this way, I'll see if my serum works the way I think it should." She plunged the needle into her wrist. "I never had any intention of living even if my plan had worked." And with that, she fell on the floor. Jane Carter was still laughing until she drew her last breath.

They got over it quickly.

Riza looked at Ed. "You were saying all those, so that she would get distracted and Al would come in, right?"

"WHAT?!" Roy yelled.

Ed smiled. "I totally… returned you the favor of deceiving me… when you had burnt… Lieutenant Ross."

"I guess we're even."

"So, brother? Did she do anything to you?" Al asked.

"Nothing except… pressing that thing." He wheezed and coughed some blood. "Oh and I think… my left arm and a bunch of my ribs… are broken… I remember… falling down the stairs… after seeing your dead bodies… chasing me…"

Roy looked at him in surprise. "Yeah and somehow you were able to outrun us with all those injuries."

"I only felt the pain…when I woke up here. I didn't realize it…when I was seeing corpses…Alphonse melting...and hearing… Nina's voice."

"That's pretty messed up. She would have made a great scientist if she wasn't insane. Also, your voice-"

"Yeah, I lost it."

Armstrong slowly lifted Edward up. "I'll carry you to the hospital. Carrying injured people to the hospital has been-"

"Major, would you cut it out?" Riza said.

"What's going to happen to her?" Alphonse asked as they walked out of the warehouse.

"I'll send someone to pick it up later." Roy said nonchalantly. "Oh and Edward?" No response. "Ed?" He looked and saw that Edward had closed his eyes.

"He might be asleep or he might be unconscious, I'm not sure…" Major Armstrong responded.

"At least he's not shaking anymore." said Al.

"Well then, let him be. It sure was an exhausting day."

* * *

A/N: The evil dies, happy ending and all that crap. Yeah... Call me cheesy. I hate sad endings.

Thank you for reading all this. And please review, I'd really appreciate it. ^.^

Epilogue next..TOMORROW! Tune in!


	7. Epilogue

A/N: Thanks for reading. Love you!  
***I'm sorry, I will not make a sequel. You see, I write my fanfictions completely before I start posting them so I don't do Hiatus. Also if I don't have time to post, I'll post them all the chapters in one day. So, because I wrote this two weeks ago, I already have everything planned and I can't change it. I'm sorry. But I have another fanfic coming up... But I haven't even finished writing the rough draft yet... =.=

* * *

-EPILOGUE-

"How is he?" Roy Mustang asked as he entered through the hospital doors the next day, Alphonse guiding him.

"He's alright. But the doctor said he won't be able to talk for a while. Well, he can but he shouldn't. You know, to regain his voice."

"It was bound to happen. Did anyone else…?"

"Winry's here. She came to do the maintenance on Ed's auto-mail. It was a surprise, she never comes. We always go to her but I don't know. I guess she felt like it. This is the second time she came when Ed was at the hospital."

_Second?_

"At least she didn't try to kill him after she learnt what happened. She was actually pretty worried. And since Edward's auto-mail was in good shape, she didn't say anything. Just sat there and stared at him, waiting for him to wake up."

Roy chuckled. "Has he woken up since yesterday?"

"Nope. The doctor said he was too exhausted. Physically and psychologically. But at least they were able to get that serum out of his bloodstream."

"I see."

They entered the room to find Winry chatting or trying to chat with just-woken Edward half sitting half lying on the bed.

"Hello Miss Winry."

"Hello Colonel, it's an honor to meet you."

"How you doin' Fullmetal?" Roy asked him.

"Alright, I guess. But this vocal thing sucks." He whispered and started coughing.

"Brother, don't strain yourself!"

"Yes, Ed. The doctor said that you shouldn't talk!" Winry yelled. "Plus your ribs and arm are broken!"

"Shut up! I can-oww…" he rubbed his throat. "But what…am I…supposed to do? Stare at you blankly…while you talk?"

Roy laughed. "You have a point. By the way, I got a headache from all your screaming yesterday."

"That's so mean!" Winry protested.

"Hey, that wasn't my fault! Why don't you come and try it out, you-" Ed whisper-yelled but he stopped as he started coughing again.

"I'm joking." He took out a notebook and a pen and handed it to him. "Here."

Ed took it and scribbled a word on the first page. "Thanks."

"It's all I can do. Before I forget, you have two weeks off."

"You will spend that time healing Edward! You're not going anywhere like last time!" Winry said. "You should be glad that nothing really dangerous happened that time when you got out or else you're wounds would have been reopened! Your side was slashed you know!"

Edward started scribbling furiously on the notebook again. "STOP ACTING LIKE YOU'RE MY MOTHER OR SOMETHING! :( I'M FINE, OKAY?"

"But she's right, brother!"

"Not you too, Al!"

"Wait, wait, wait. What do you mean last time?" Roy asked.

"Oh yeah… You don't know anything about that... Well," Al looked at his brother who shook his head in agreement.

"Well, before the fifth laboratory exploded, Ed and I went there and brother went inside and I stayed outside. So then, this guard or something attacked him and they fought…"

"That's all?"

Ed stared at Winry who seemed to be waiting to hear more. He sighed.

"Fine, continue." He wrote.

"Then you-know-who (Homunculi) came and murdered that guard for almost killing an important you-know-what (sacrifice). So then they knocked brother out and he woke up here. That was the first time we saw you-know-who. (Homunculi) There was that long-haired dude and the woman. Envy and uh…Lust."

A memory popped into Roy's mind.

_"It seems like you should buy a girl dinner first, before you stick your hand in her chest!"_

Roy shivered.

_And then she stabbed me. I'm just glad that I burnt that bitch…_

Edward gave Alphonse thumbs up.

"Hey! Why are you keeping it hidden from me?" Winry yelled.

They all ignored her.

"I see. Why didn't you tell me?"

Ed lowered his gaze. He slowly wrote something on the notebook and handed it to Roy without looking at him. "I told Mr. Hughes. And he was killed. It's my fault. I didn't want anyone else to get hurt because of me."

"I-I'm sorry, Edward." Winry said and hugged him. Ed blushed.

"Oh come on, now. You're not the one who killed him. He wanted to help you. I promise, Ed. I will get revenge on that bastard who killed him. His blood will not stay on the ground."

Silence.

_Well, he won't say anything to killing a Homunculus._

"Anyways, I have to get back to work now. The rest of the team hung around here for a bit but after realizing that you weren't going to wake up, they left."

Ed had started writing something but then the door opened.

"Yeah but we're back!" Havoc said while the rest of the team trailed him inside. He had started smoking again.

"Hey! Who said you can abandon work like that?" Roy yelled.

"We've got permission from the Fuhrer, Colonel!" The Major said.

"Will you let us leave work to visit out friends when you become Fuhrer, huh Colonel?" Hawkeye asked.

Roy looked surprised. "Umm…"

They laughed.

Ed wrote something on the notebook and held it out for them to see. "Thanks a lot guys."  
"Stop being so cheesy, Edward." Winry said.

"You don't want me to thank them?"

"Come on, that's why we're here." Brosh said.

"We came to see you, kiddo. But we have to go now. Or else he will cut down our payments or worse court-martial us." Breda said pointing at the Colonel.

"Hey, I wouldn't-"

"Seems like you, Colonel." Alphonse cut him.

Roy regained his composure and straightened himself. He abandoned the worried look on his face and turned to his usual annoying behavior against Edward.

"Fine then. I'm leaving too. Edward, I hope you heal rapidly and come back. We're pretty colorless without you. Eat your hospital food and don't leave out the milk. It's good for your bones, makes you grow taller, you know?"

"WHO-ARE-YOU-CALLING-SO-SHORT-THAT-HE'S-SO-HARD-TO-SPOT-IN-A-LAWN-FULL-OF-GRASS?!" Ed finally yelled with a half-scratchy, half-whispery voice. He grabbed the notebook from his lap and threw it at Roy. It hit his face and fell on the floor.

"Hey! Is that how you treat your commanding officer who came to visit you on his very busy schedule? I wonder how many times you have been to hospital since you joined the military…" Roy said but he couldn't help but laugh with the rest of them.

"NO ONE ASKED YOU TO VISIT ME!"

"EDWARD!" Winry said, trying to stop giggling.

"He didn't say short, brother!" Alphonse said. "Sorry, Colonel…"

"Yeah, but he implied it!" Edward protested. "You just wait till I come back!"

"Goodbye, Fullmetal. It's good to have your yelling back."

* * *

A/N: And that's a wrap! Except, no one knows where that doctor disappeared to on chapter 3. And nothing happened to Havoc at the Lust incident. Hehe... WHO CARES!

-Thanks for reading my fanfiction and reviewing me all the way! I couldn't have done it without you! I hope you enjoyed yourselves! I've tried my best to make it awesome. Please review and tell me what you think, so that I could write some better fanfics! You could criticize me but please no flames please! Check out my other fanfics if you'd like, I'd really appreciate it! Thank you!-Don't forget that Pride is always watching you from the shadows! And Sayonara! D


End file.
